yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Luật bài:Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo
Luật OCG *Bạn có thể kích hoạt Bài phép Tức thời từ tay để tạo Chuỗi với hiệu ứng "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo ", người điều khiển đặt Destiny Counters lên lá bài đó. Ngay cả trong trường hợp đó, hiệu ứng được giải quyết chính xác và Destiny Counters được đặt lên lá bài *Nếu như hiệu ứng "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo " bị vô hiệu hóa bởi hiệu ứng của "Skill Drain ", Destiny Counters được đặt trên đó sẽ bị loại bỏ. Cũng như vậy, nếu "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo " bị lật mặt-úp bởi hiệu ứng "Book Of Moon ", Destiny Counters đặt trên đó sẽ bị loại bỏ *Khi 3 Destiny Counters được đặt trên "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo ", người điều khiển "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo " sẽ thắng trận đấu. Đây không phải là Hiệu ứng Quái Thú mà là điều kiện chiến thắng và nó không tạo Chuỗi *Hiệu ứng "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo " đặt Destiny Counters trên đó không thể kích hoạt trong Giai đoạn Chính 2 *Nếu "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo " đã được đặt 2 Destiny Counters trên nó và kích hoạt hiệu ứng để đặt Destiny Counters lên đó, đối phương kích hoạt "Enemy Controller " để tạo Chuỗi và giành quyền điều khiển "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo ", người chiến thắng là người điều khiển "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo ", tại thời điểm đó, Destiny Counters thứ ba được đặt trên lá đó. Vì thế, đối phương, người mà đã kích hoạt "Enemy Controller " và đã giành lấy quyền điều khiển "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo " sẽ là người chiến thắng trận đấu Tham khảo #Konami OCG Card Database :Can you activate a Quick-Play Spell Card from your hand in a chain to the effect of a "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo" you control that places a Destiny Counter on itself? #Konami OCG Card Database :Are the Destiny Counters placed by the effect of "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo" removed when the effect of "Skill Drain" is applied? Also, are the Destiny Counters placed by the effect of "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo" removed when it's flipped face-down by the effect of "Book of Moon"? #Konami OCG Card Database :3 Destiny Counters were placed on "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo" by its own effect that places 1 Destiny Counter on itself. Does winning the Duel as a result of that start a chain? #Konami OCG Card Database : If after the Battle Phase, "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo" is Xyz Summoned during Main Phase 2, can its effect to place a Destiny Counter on itself be activated? #Konami OCG Card Database :When a "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo" that already had placed 2 Destiny Counters on itself activates its effect to place a Destiny Counter on itself, the opponent activated "Enemy Controller" in a chain, targeting that "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo" for the effect that takes control of a monster. In this case, after "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo" switches control to the opponent by the effect of "Enemy Controller", the effect of "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo" resolves placing a third Destiny Counter on itself, but which player wins the Duel?